Shin Uchiha
is a shinobi, allegedly from the Uchiha clan. He has shown a desire to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha and revive the Akatsuki alongside his son. Personality Shin loathes Sasuke Uchiha and plans to kill him for both murdering Itachi Uchiha and "bringing shame to the Uchiha clan". To achieve that goal, he is willing to sacrifice innocent bystanders like Sasuke's daughter, Sarada Uchiha, in pursuit of his goals to eliminate Sasuke and revive Akatsuki. His ruthlessness even extends to the point where he is willing to sacrifice his own son in order for himself to survive, showing that he cares little for his son. This selfish attitude is again demonstrated when he demands Sakura to perform transplant surgery on him even though such a surgery would kill his son. He also has the belief that peace halts the progression and evolution of humans and therefore as a species they would inevitably and eventually be destroyed. Appearance Shin is a tall and bald man with a horizontal scar runs from his right temple to the bridge of his nose. Notably, he has at least ten Sharingan implants, five visible on his left arm and three addition ones on his head. At the same time, the Sharingan in his right eye socket is held open by eight stitches; to which the sclera appears dark and blood shot. He first appears garbed in a dark, hooded cloak, later discarding it to reveal a dark, long-sleeved, high-collared cloak bearing an Akatsuki cloud emblem on both its front and back, as well as dark pants and boots. Abilities Shin's abilities are still largely unknown. However, given that he possesses multiple Sharingan, it can be reasoned that he is skilled in using the dōjutsu and its enhancements. Dōjutsu Sharingan Shin possesses multiple fully-matured Sharingan implanted into his head and left arm. Thus, it can be inferred that he is highly advanced with these eyes and/or has tremendous reserves of chakra, having them constantly activated while showing no signs of tiring. With them, he has heightened perception, able to perform various complicated attack patterns. He also owns a mysterious creature with a Sharingan and is able to share vision with it and others.Chapter 700+3, pages 8-9 Mangekyō Sharingan Through unknown means, Shin was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its pattern is a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out, which is identical to his son and spying creature. The same Mangekyō pattern is also reflected on several Sharingan on top of his head.Chapter 700+5, page 14 With his main right eye, he was shown to be able to telekinetically manipulate any tool he brands with a special mark. He is also able to perform a Space–Time Ninjutsu through the same eye and is able to use this ability through his creature as a medium. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Shin displays advanced knowledge of human anatomy and surgery. Favoring scalpels in combat, Shin is able to use his Mangekyō Sharingan's unique dōjutsu to wield the tools telekinetically, expertly striking key points on the body to inhibit movement. He can also use the dōjutsu to perform surgery on himself, allowing him to replace his injured vital organs by transplanting healthy organs from his own son. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring With the intent to eliminate the disgrace of the Uchiha clan, he tasks his son Shin to spy on Sasuke Uchiha. After his failed assassination, Shin returns to his father. After finding out that Sasuke's daughter, Sarada Uchiha, had left Konohagakure, he orders his son to abduct her. Later after his son returned following his failed abduction, Shin prepared to begin their next attack and called forth his son and six copies of him, before teleporting with Shin to the Ridge Tower. The two arrived above Naruto and Sarada and attacked. After Naruto repelled the attack, Sasuke confronts the two.Chapter 700+5, pages 13-18 Immediately, Sasuke faced off against Shin and repelled his blades. Before Sasuke could cut Shin with his sword, Shin caught and marked it. Shin's son took the opportunity to attack from behind only to swap positions with Sasuke before he launched a fireball towards them. Without hesitation, Shin launches his son in front of the fireball to shield himself from the flames. Applauding Sasuke's dōjutsu might, Shin announces his desire to make it his own and introduces himself. Having earlier marked Sasuke's sword, Shin manipulated the weapon and stabbed Naruto with it and launched another attack aimed at Sarada, only for Sasuke to shield her with his body. As Shin prepared another attack, Sakura Haruno arrived and delivered a devastating blow in retribution for her family being attacked. Badly injured and prime to be captured, Shin's spying creature came to his aid and teleported him, his son and Sakura back to their base. Upon arriving, he struck down his burnt son. Afterwards, he prepared himself for surgery, ready to have his still alive son's organs transplanted into himself as Sakura watched. Trivia * means "new" in Japanese, possibly referring to how he is a new Uchiha. Quotes * "Peace means an end to evolution for humans, that's exactly what you all are."Chapter 700+6, page 11 * "Species without evolution are eventually destroyed." References pl:Ojciec Shina Uchiha